Oh Mother
by Leelu's skittles
Summary: Lily always thought she had a fairy tale life. Then she married James Potter and it all changed. Song fic. JamesXLily, SeverusXLily. Christina Augileras' 'Oh Mother.' One Shot.


Disclaimer at end, enjoy.

An eleven year old Lily Evans looked up at the giant castle in awe, it was brilliant and beautiful and so much better than the fairy tales she and Severus and Petunia had read. She looked over at her best friend, the already tall boy looked as nervous as she felt. "What's wrong Sev?" She whispered to him and he smiled at her. "I am to be sorted to Slytherin and you to Gryffindor. This shall be the last time we shall be together in the capacity of friends." He said.

He always had such a severe way of speaking, continuously acting proper and grown up. In public, at least. Then what the boy had said sunk into Lily's brain. "Severus!" She gasped and hugged the taller boy tightly. "Don't say those things. You're always such a pessimist!" Then Lily spotted a boat a few meters away from then and a scowl was etched into her face. "Is this because of that dreadful James Potter?" She asked and she knew she was right when silky, raven black hair obscured charcoal eyes.

"Severus, nothing that mongrel could say will ever sway my opinion of you. I already know everything about you and you're still my best friend. Aren't you?" She asked and Severus nodded. "Excellent Sev! Then no matter what, house rivalries included, we'll always be friends." Severus nodded and returned the hug with one arm, the other keeping them both from falling into the lake.

_She was so young with such innocent eyes,_

_She always dreamt of a fairy tale life_

_And all those things that your money can't buy._

"James Potter!" Lily Evans yelled at the boy in front of her. She'd just caught him and his hideous group of friends ganging up on Severus and cursing him. The next day, Saturday, was to be their first ever trip to Hogsmeade and Lily had once again turned down James' advances. She would much rather spend the day with Severus and told him so. As Lily approached she saw the conceited figures of James and Sirius, the constantly fidgety Peter and a new addition to their ranks. Remus Lupin.

"Remus!" She said, appalled that the boy was involved in the attack. "Hey Lily." He said weakly, trembling under the weight of her gaze. "Don't 'Hey Lily' me! I trusted you; I even told Sev that he could come to you if he needed help with his home work if I wasn't available. Because I thought you were a nice person, not like the rest of those bloody pricks." Lily's voice had lowered and now it was just making Remus feel guilty and ashamed.

"Sorry Lily." He said and Lily shook her head. "I'm taking Sev back inside the castle so he'll be ready for Hogsmeade tomorrow." Lily said and Remus moved to help her but stopped at a sharp look from Sirius and James. Lily gently yanked Severus to his feet and they started towards the castle, only to be stopped by Potter.

"Why won't you go to Hogsmeade with me?" He asked, half sulking. "I could buy you anything you wanted!" He said , smirk on his face as his eye landed on Severus. "Unlike some people." He added and Severus rolled his eyes. No body knew what had happened to Adrienne Prince and her fortune she'd inherited as the last of the Prince line. She'd married Tobias Snape, who had his own fortune he'd inherited, and they'd had Severus Snape. But because of the muggle surname, all the purebloods automatically assumed that he was poor.

"James Bloody Potter, I've never met a person that I want to punch more than you." Lily said and she manoeuvred it so that she and Severus were past the other teens and on their way to the castle before she continued. "Money isn't everything, and your money is worth less than dirt to me."

_She thought that he was a wonderful guy._

Lily scowled as roses kept coming. All day, since she woke up, roses have been delivered by owl to wherever she was. Many, many, many owls. The roses, typical for Valentines Day, continued to bombard her and it was driving her insane. She didn't even like roses, she preferred Queen Anne's Lace. She'd finally been able to escape them by visiting Severus down in the Chamber of Secrets. Severus was a natural Parselmouth and through a complicated blood ritual that was similar to a will, she'd inherited the ability as well.

They'd stayed down there for a few hours, until just before curfew, and the seventeen year olds left via a door near the kitchens. They'd gotten over the fight they'd had in fifth year because Severus finally pulled his head in and apologised. On his knees, in a pink tutu on her front lawn the second day back from school. Petunia had died of laughter, especially once the glitter on his eye lids became apparent and the body glitter caught the morning sun. Everyone in their street had photos of the incident, and copies of the photos. And copies of the copies.

There was no way _that_ moment was ever fading into the ether.

But the end result was worth it, in Severus opinion. The fight had only strengthened their friendship and if they wanted to apologise all they had to do was bring up the 'Butterfly incident' and it was all okay. The 'Butterfly Incident' because it was the least embarrassing way to refer to it at school. And Severus had huge butterfly wings on his back.

Lily bid Severus a good night, telling him to stop brooding lest another repeat of the butterfly incident be necessary. She walked up to Gryffindor tower and went to sleep easily, not worrying about the roses as they would've only been there for Valentines Day.

Except they weren't.

When Lily woke up the next day, more roses were piling up and she scowled at them before a quick _incendio_ took care of them. And that was how the whole of the next week went on. Lily would receive more and more roses from an 'anonymous admirer' and she would burn them to cinders once the pile became big enough for a satisfactory fire. But even the most patient have their widths end. And Lily was most definitely no the most patient person. In fact, many dragons had more patience than her.

"James Potter, what will it take for the roses to stop?" She asked as she finally gave in during breakfast when the roses were accumulating so fast that she couldn't eat off her plate. "I want a date to the next _two_ Hogsmeade weekends." He said smugly and Lily rolled her eyes. "Not a chance." She said and she smirked at Severus from across the hall as their eyes caught. James, ever astute when it came to his Lily-flower, saw the smirk and who it was aimed at and his own smirk widened as an idea came to him.

"I'll even get the boys to stop beating on Snivillius." He said and the smirk was wiped off Lily's face. She had seen how much the bullying was affecting Severus, especially the more physical aspects of it. His nose had been broken three times in the last month and it had stopped healing properly. She saw Severus concern from across the hall, her suddenly blank face must've worried him. She flashed him a weak smile before turning back to Potter.

"Fine, but only if Severus stops being hurt. If I find out that one thing has happened to him, just one thing, I will immediately call off the dates and I will castrate you." She hissed over the table at him and watched in satisfaction as he, and every other male in hearing range, cringed at the threat. From that moment on, James Potter was changed man and Lily couldn't help but fall for him and his cheesy lines and romantic gestures. And Severus couldn't help but pin the pure blooded bastards face to all his targets.

_Then suddenly things seemed to change,_

_It was the moment she took on his name._

_He took his anger out on her face_

_She kept all the pain locked away._

Petunia was, for once, of the same opinion as Severus. Severus wasn't her favourite person, they were too much alike to be anything but best friends or sneering enemies and Lily was his best friend. Not that they were enemies, just not friends. But as soon as she saw James Potter, she knew she would never like him. He was too arrogant, to superior, conceited, overconfident and such a complete bastard. But the worst thing was, Lily couldn't see it!

Sure, she used to be able to when she hated him. But according to Severus, he'd been the perfect gentleman until they'd actually started to date. Then, slowly but surely, he'd started to slip back to his old ways. Not enough to be noticeable to Lily, but enough for those who watched him to see it. And Petunia knew that it wasn't going to end well for her younger sister. She'd never been more devoted to the red headed teen than now, especially since Lily had intervened and saved her from what would've been a disastrous relationship.

Vernon Dursley had been courting her but Lily had seen through his nice guy act to his actually heart and soul. And ugly, hateful person was at the core of the man and Petunia was just barely saved from his fat hands. Now she was dating a wonderful man called Regulus. She was introduced by Severus on one of their 'how-the-fuck-are-we-going-to-break-them-up' meetings. He was the brother to one of James' friends, so he had inside knowledge.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that Lily was getting married that day, to James Potter. And as reluctant as Petunia was to admit it, she wanted Lily to get together with Severus. He was so devoted to her, he'd do anything for her and she couldn't see it for James Potter's big head.

Severus watched with a stoic face as James and Lily recited their vows to each other. She looked beautiful, like as should be immortalised in stone next to the Gods. He'd given up everything for the woman standing on the altar. He'd had many friends in Slytherin, the protected him, and they warned him their protection would be sorely missed should he keep in contact with '_the mudblood slut._' But he had, and his now crooked nose was a result of being alone inside his house and having no protection from the Marauders.

But that had not mattered because Severus had seen true perfection. Lily laughing herself hoarse, in sweatpants and a singlet top, kept upright by the door frame as he knelt on her front lawn in a pink tutu, lavender butterfly wings, covered in shimmery glitter and recited all the poems and quotes and represented apology as his brilliant mind could remember. And now she was looking just as beautiful in a white dress with her hair held up by pearls and silk slippers encasing her feet.

Severus had even refused the Dark Lord for her, earning over a month of torture in a cell somewhere before he was released. Only because they didn't want the Prince line to die out. But because of his refusal he was able to warn Regulus and the Black heir, for Sirius was disowned once he ran away, managed to escape the Dark Lords grip as well. Now Regulus was happy with Petunia, he was planning on proposing, and he was sitting in a church watching the love of his life get married.

He could feel his heart breaking, and those who knew him could see the life drain out of his eyes as Lily walked down the aisle with James arm around her waist.

Lily smiled as she walked into her knew bedroom at Godrics Hollow. She turned around to ask James about their dinner when she was felt a searing pain in her cheek before she hit the floor. Above her stood James, anger burning in his eyes as he unclenched his fist. "What the fuck was Snivillius doing at out wedding?" He demanded and Lily got to her feet, fury raging in her eyes. "What the fuck was that?" She asked, referring to his previous punch.

Her question was met with another first to the face, this one making her head hit he trunk next to their bed. "Don't talk back to me woman!" He growled and fisted his hand in her hair, dragging her back up to look at him. "What was Snap doing at out wedding?" He asked and Lily scowled, even as she answered. "He's one of my best friends, why wouldn't he be there?" She asked and received another hit for 'her attitude.'

That night Lily received the first of what would be many beatings from her _loving_ husband. She wanted to tell someone but her pride, it had always been her downfall, always stopped her from admitting her sister, Severus, Regulus and even Remus had been right.

_Oh Mother, we're stronger _

_For all of the tears you have shed._

Lily looked down at her first child, a beautiful boy named Hyacinth Harold Potter. James had wanted Harry James Potter, but she had begged and pleaded with him, using the excuse that it was one of her families rare traditions that the first born be named after a flower. He'd finally caved but only if he got to chose the name of their second child.

Lily wasn't sure whether to tell him that Harry was his second child, depending on whether the abortion forced upon her by James fists was to be counted.

She looked down at her baby boy who, thankfully, looked nothing like James except for the hair. The tuft on top of his head was as black as night but she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that the black hair became silky smooth, not a birds nest. And his pretty eyes, so much like her dull ones but without the hopelessness bestowed upon her by her abusive husband. She kissed his head and fell into her first pleasant sleep since she'd been married to James.

She was woken the next morning by a shadow landing over her bed. A hand reached out and she flinched before she registered that it was not James above her. It was Severus. "Severus!" She said, happily surprised. She had had little contact with anyone besides the Marauders and their friends. Her family and Severus were not counted in that circle. "What are you doing here?" She asked, hoping none of her worry and fright was audible in her tone.

"I'm worried about you Lily." He said, pulling a chair up to the bed. She stared deep into his beautiful eyes. She'd always loved them best about the man she still considered her best friend. They, contrary to his face, were always full of emotion; never once bland and uncaring. She'd seen them burn with anger and rage, glitter with laughter, glare with hatred (though never directed at her) and all every time he looked at her there was always something that shone just for her.

And now that previously unnamed emotion was the only thing staring back at her. Love. Severus loved her. Lily closed her eyes as she sought to bury the emotions welling up. Everything that ached to escape, all the things she wanted to tell him as he held her in arms made strong through vigorous physical training. He strove to never be the weak one again, to be able to help others in the position he was in. And Lily had never wanted anything more than to be swept away by the tall Slytherin man.

"Oh Lily," He whispered to her, playing with a lock of her dulled hair. "What has he done to you?" He asked the question, rhetorical, her knew, because she had always been like that. Too strong for her own good. "I wish I'd been able to protect you from him." Severus said and Lily knew he thought she was in St. Mungo's because James was violent. This was the only time she'd been to the hospital when that wasn't that case.

"Let me take you away. I love you so much, let me love you Lily." He said, his voice ending in a heartbreaking whisper. "Severus." Lily said, her voice wavered with fear of what Severus would think of her; giving birth to his enemies child. Lily knew that, given another chance, she'd turn down James in their Seventh year and warn Severus to keep his guard up. But hindsight was always 20-20. "I'm not here because he hurt me." The this time was left unspoken as Lily moved so Severus could see the bundle in her arms and the tuft of black hair marking him as a Potter.

"Let me take care of both of you." He amended and Lily was shocked. "But Severus, it's James' child." Severus shook his head, smile on his face. "No Lily. He is _your_ child. The father is irrelevant." Lily realised, in that moment, that she loved Severus Snape more than she'd ever loved James potter; even when they were younger during sex. It had always been Severus on her mind, not James. "I love you Lily. Don't go back to him."

_Oh Mother, don't look back_

_Cause he'll never hurt us again._

"I can't Sev." She said, tears gathering in her eyes. "I've already tried. The marriage contract was an ancient Potter one. I should've read it before I signed it. I legally belong to him, no divorce is applicable. The only way to get out of it is if I was in a valid marriage at the time James and I wed." She said and Severus took her hand. "I will find a way to rid you of Potter, Lily." He said, squeezing tight as magic swirled around them. He'd just sworn a magical oath. If he didn't do what he said, his magic would be ripped away from him.

"Severus, don't you dar die for me." She said and Severus lifted her hand to place a chaste kiss on the back, on top of delicately pale skin. Tears fell down Lily's cheek as Severus recited a piece of poetry, something he tended to do. "That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die." Lily shook her head, giving a laughing sob as Severus hugged her tightly to his chest, little baby Hyacinth nestled in between.

"What's his name?" Severus asked and Lily smiled. "Hyacinth Harold Potter." She answered and Severus kissed the baby's forehead. "I swear to you that one day his last name will be Snape." The promise brought on a flood of new tears for Lily and Severus wiped them away before he stood to leave. It was soon to be nine, when James was coming to visit. "When I dissolve your marriage, would you be kind enough to take the name of my forefathers and bond yourself to me?" He asked and Lily nodded. "I would be honoured." And the magic wound around the unknowing pair as Severus placed a hand on the door and pulled it open, a solitary tear running down his cheek.

_So Mother, I thank you_

_For all that you've done and still do_

_You got me, I got you._

_Together we always pull through_

_We always pull through._

Hyacinth, or Harry as James was insistent on calling him, huddled up in the attic that was his real room. His fake room was below, full of the garish Gryffindor colours and disgusting plush toys of grims and stags. He hated that room, especially the Chudley cannons bedspread that clashed with not only the rest of his room, but the natural red streaks that could be found in his hair.

His room in the attic was done in dark blues, greens, blacks, silvers and very dark reds. He had a nice, soft bed with black covers, a hammock to relax in and a book shelf with books he'd actually read. Books on self defence, potions, defence against the dark arts and dark arts books. All supplied by his real father. Little did Hyacinth know, the attic room was actually in Severus' house. A clever bit of magic, powered by Lily and Severus, made the secret entrance to his room (Under his bed) go to Severus' attic instead of the one in Godrics Hollow.

His real room was decorated by his beautiful mother and real father. Hyacinth was insistent that Severus was his _real_ father, not that he would ever say it in the presence of James. He hated James, the bastard beat on his mother because he was drunk or angry or annoyed or _bored_. Hyacinth could do nothing because his mother seemed to be able to predict his moods and always managed to get Hyacinth to a safe place where the most he could ever hear was a muffled thump. And even that was rare, though he knew the thump was his mother hitting the floor.

Hyacinth, in later life, would reflect and repeatedly thank his mother from saving him the mental scarring of seeing his mother being beaten bloody by the man that was supposed to be his father. James would then leave to go to a pub while Lily collected Hyacinth and took them to Severus' house so he could heal her. But sometimes, James didn't leave and Lily would go up to Hyacinths room and he'd get out his little first aid kit and patch her up best he could. With some help from her of course.

More often than not, Lily would be crying. Hyacinth never knew whether it was from the physical pain of being beaten or the mental pain of having her husband do it. For hours after James had passed out from alcohol consumption, she would hold him tight and hum or sing to him. Hyacinth loved the muggle songs and there lyrics. 'Babe, I got you babe.' 'I'm being followed by a moon shadow, moon shadow, moon shadow.' 'Oh my love, my darling…' She'd never finish that one but when ever she sung it she'd always get a far off look in her eyes and Hyacinth just knew she was thinking about his real daddy.

"You got me, I got you." Was a phrase that Hyacinth had taken to saying to her. He couldn't remember where he heard it but it always made her feel better.

_Oh Mother,_

_Oh Mother,_

_Oh Mother._

Lily held the hand of her six year old son as she visited the doctors office. She was of two minds of what she'd just been told. Well, the part of her mind not reeling in shock was anyway. Pregnant. It was to be her third pregnancy, possibly her second birth. But that wasn't what had her shocked as much. She hadn't had sex with James for almost a year. But a few weeks ago, she couldn't remember how long ago exactly, she'd finally had sex with Severus.

It was the most fulfilling thing she'd ever done. Apart from the fact that he was bigger than James, he was more caring as well. She hadn't had sex with Severus, they'd made love. Never before had the difference between the two been clearer to her. Sex with James had left her with bruises and hurting for days. Making love with Severus had left her feeling happy for days, feeling loved and with a pleasant ache that didn't hurt one bit.

But James wasn't stupid enough to think that he'd impregnated her, he was going to know that it wasn't his child and then what would happen? She refused to let anything happen to her children. She'd disown Hyacinth and tell him to go live with Sev before that happened.

_It was the day that he turned on the kids _

_That she knew she just had to leave him_

Lily had left the house for five minutes, ten tops. She'd had to get a few more lollipops for her 'goodies jar' because the kids were being so good lately. She needed the baby safe, nutritional ones for her one year old daughter Sakura Jaade Potter. She'd been allowed to chose the name once James had found out it was a girl. He hadn't any interest because she was neither male nor the heir to his line. Lily was just glad that he hadn't cared enough to realise that they hadn't had sex anywhere near her little baby's time of conception.

Severus had chosen Sakura Jaades' name. Jaade for his mothers middle name and Sakura to 'keep with the tradition.'

When she returned Hyacinth had been beaten by James, who had just turned his attention to her sweet baby. Lily, quicker than could be seen, had stunned the man and fire called Severus. She only had to say Hyacinth before Severus was on his feet and headed for the fire place.

_So many voices inside of her head_

_Saying over and over and over _

_You deserve much better than this._

Lily watched, tears pouring down her face as she held her daughter to her chest waiting for Sev to work his magic. She wasn't worried about James. They'd tied him up with enough rope to keep a werewolf bound during a full moon. She tried to calm Sakura ineffectually because of her own distress. Severus, the normally stoic man, was also teary. He allowed the tears to fall only because they would've clouded his vision other wise and nothing would stop him from giving Hyacinth the best care he could.

Hyacinth was as good as his own son. The child habitually claimed him as his real father, and the affection was returned with fervour.

_She was so sick of leaving the lies _

_And trying to hide the cuts and bruises_

_So tied of defending her life _

_She could die _

_Defending the lives of her children_

"Petunia says that she understands why you haven't contacted her and Regulus." Severus finally said as they sat on Hyacinths bed late that night. Both children were asleep with no lasting damage; apart from mental. But Severus was well equipped to deal with that. He was the head of Slytherin house, most children that entered that house had severe emotional and mental trauma from their upbringing. It was a hard truth, but he'd learnt to deal with it the only way he knew how. By helping them overcome their problems.

"How is she?" Lily asked, exhausted. "Good. Her and regulus are expecting. Twins due next May." He said and she nodded. "Good. Good." "We've been spending more time together than usually of late. Your sister aggravates me to no end." Severus said and Lily nodded. "I know. It is funny to watch you two when you're in one of your verbal spars." Severus nodded, fingers entwining with Lily's as his other hand cradled his daughter as Lily held Hyacinth.

"Do you remember when we were in school, sixth year, and we preformed a ritual that allowed you to speak with snakes?" He asked and Lily nodded. _How could I forget?_ She asked in Parseltongue and Severus smiled at her. "Apparently I researched it wrong. I wasn't a way for you to automatically assume all of my titles in case of my untimely death." He said, lying slightly. At the time they'd done the ritual, Severus' grandparents had been visiting. They were evil people, unhappy that a half blood was to inherit and wanted to kill him off so that they could force his mother into bearing pure blooded children or have another, pure blooded relative inherit the Prince title.

Obviously it hadn't worked but Severus had been concerned that they would get their way and Lily had offered to help. He hadn't been able to find a ritual that would do what they wanted but he'd found something that had seemed even better at the time. The sixteen year old Slytherin had fully embraced this sneaky, devious way to his loves heart. Then, he'd accidentally forgotten about it when he'd needed it most. Something unfortunate that tended to happen to everyone in times of need.

"I accidentally married us. You've been Mrs. Severus Snape for eleven years and neither of us knew it." He said and waited for her reaction. Her grip on his hand tightened as tears fell down her face. Nothing was said and nothing needed to be as she turned and kissed him.

_Oh Mother, we're stronger _

_For all the tears we have shared_

_Oh Mother don't look back_

_Cause he'll never hurt us again._

As soon as the ministry opened the next day, after they'd untied James and the mans nose accidentally had a meeting with Severus boot, they went up to the marriage and divorce registry. Unfortunately they were seen by some of James' friends which alerted Sirius, who worked with the Aurors, that Severus, Lily and kids were seen heading for the marriage and divorce registry.

And so the family had just reached the front of the queue when Sirius and James came barrelling around the corner. The rage on James' face was enough to make Lily flinch, but this time she had a firm hand on her lower back to keep her strong. The rest of the line as well as the ministry worker could all see the confrontation about to occur, and no one who was lined up minded waiting a bit longer if it meant they'd get to watch.

"Lily, get away from that disgusting slime ball of a man." James ordered and Lily looked confused. "What? But I'm no where near you!" She said. She knew it was childish but every insult counted against James Potter and his cronies. She could see Peter and Remus coming in fast and her eyes narrowed. Good, all his best friends would be here to listen to how _good_ a man James William Potter really was. "Lily, step away from that Death Eater!" Peter shouted and Severus sneered at him.

"I am not a Death Eater, rat, unlike some." He said with a pointed look at the rat animagus. The pudgy, balding man shifted for a few seconds before shouting 'prove it!' "Only if you do, Pettigrew." He said and Peter, egged on by his friends, accepted. Now, it's never been suggested that Peter was the smartest man in the world but _honestly,_ to willingly agree to that when you were a Death Eater? Sheer stupidity doesn't even begin to cover it.

Severus calmly rolled up both sleeves, proudly displaying unmarked forearms for everyone in the room to see. It was then, when everyone's gazes fell upon Peter, that he realised exactly what he'd agreed to. He rolled up his right sleeve, only for Remus to growl at him and tear away the other one. The dark nark on his arm made Severus smirk and James and Sirius howl with outrage, giving Remus enough time to approach the family.

_So Mother, I thank you _

_For all that you've done and still do_

_You got me, I got you_

"Lily, why are you in here with Severus?" he asked calmly, wolf completely controlled because of his recent assimilation with his inner animal. Not that anyone knew that but his lover Porphyria, another werewolf. "Because James beats me. Almost everyday since the night we got married." She said and Remus' eyes widened. Roughly nine years of constant beatings. "Lily, I swear I didn't know." He said to the woman he considered a sister.

"I know you didn't Remus. I was too proud to tell anyone. Severus figured it out and vowed to help me. Only in the marriage contract I basically said that James owned me, there was nothing I could do to get away unless I was married going into the marriage." She said and Remus nodded, pulling her into a hug and feeling relieved that she didn't flinch at his touch.

"So how are you going to get out of the marriage?" He asked and Snape smirked. "I accidentally married us in out sixth year and, according to my family tree which resides in Prince Manor our vows were renewed a day or two after Hyacinths birth." He said. Severus lived at Spinners end, not Prince Manor and had only returned to check if what he'd remembered was true. He'd returned to Spinners End to have a drink and change before going and confronting James and taking Lily and the kids away. Then he'd gotten the floo about Hyacinth and the matter had been forgotten until he was healthy again.

"I assume that you are moving in with Severus." Remus said and Lily nodded. "I would like to be able to still see you Lily, and the children." Remus said and Lily, after a quick look with Severus nodded. "Of course you can come visit us Remus, but don't bring James." She said and Remus nodded. "I wouldn't think of it." Lily nodded and Remus stepped away so the confrontation could continue, now that Peter had been taken away by Aurors.

"Lily, you can't divorce me, it says so in the marriage contract you signed." He said smugly and Severus shook his head. "Only if Lily had never been married before or was single when she entered the marriage with you, as it was written up around the time of the founders and there was no way a family would want the disgrace of having a woman previously married in their family. And just in case their son accidentally married someone already married." Severus said and James nodded. "That's right."

"But James, I've been married to Severus since we were sixteen." Lily said and there was silence before James and Sirius started to yell in outrage, but Lily's voice has always been louder. "SHUT UP!" She roared, stirring Sakura from the sleep she had been in. "For years I have put up with James beating me whenever he wanted for absolutely no reason. I have been in hospital more times than I care to remember because of injuries he inflicted upon me. He made me miscarriage!" She shouted then dissolved into tears, Severus wrapping an arm around her waist comfortingly.

"I bet their not even my children!" James countered and Lily glared at him. "Hyacinth is your son, Sakura is Severus' daughter." She said proudly and James glared at her. "You're such a slut." He spat and she sneered back. "And you're a drunk, abusive bastard." She hissed and James growled. "Harry, come here now. We're going home." He ordered and Hyacinth shook his head. "No." James' brown eyes narrowed in on the child, who moved in front of his mother to protect her.

"You are my child and you are coming home with me." He practically growled as he moved forward to take the child. "Don't you dare lay a hand on him James." Remus warned and the man sneered at his long time friend. "Quiet werewolf." He said callously and reached out for Hyacinth only to be pushed back. Remus was on one side of him and Severus the other. Each had a hand on his shoulder, matching glares of hate on their faces. "If you touch Lily or her children, we will rip you apart." Remus' voice had become animalistic, more than a human could ever achieve, and James was unsure whether he was talking about him and Snape or him and Moony.

He moved away and they backed off, each moving to one side of Lily in a protective gesture and James scowled at the whole lot. "Do you honestly think that we would let you near Hyacinth after how badly you beat him this morning?" Severus question and James paled, looking nervously at the frozen Sirius standing next to him. "W-what are you talking about? I would never his Harry." He assured everyone but Hyacinth shook his head. "I thought you were gonna kill me." He whispered, eyes lost in horrific memories and Sirius growled.

"You _hit_ my godson?" Sirius was nothing, if not loyal to those he loved. He'd been loyal to James ever since the slightly elder boy had rescued him from bullying Slytherins on their first train ride to Hogwarts, stuck by him and done everything he'd asked. But ever since Hyacinth was born, he'd been wrapped around the boys' finger, a marionette willing to do anything for the child. He'd devoted his life to his godson, for he knew it was the closest he'd ever get to a flesh and blood son, and now he was torn between the man he'd been friends with since eleven and the small child that was his godson.

There was really no choice to even think about, in Sirius' mind.

Seconds later James was on the floor, broken nose again and a black eye, as Sirius stood over him. "If you ever hurt Hyacinth Harold Potter again, I vow to kill you in the most gruesome way I know how." A kick in the side later and the magical oath was sealed with the contact. Sirius moved to walk over to where Lily, Severus, Remus and the kids were standing as James glared tow holes in his back. He knew James wouldn't do anything physical, because Sirius was bigger, but was ready for anything magical.

So Sirius was ready when the curse flew at him, and Severus for the one aimed at him but no one saw the curse aimed at Hyacinth until it was too late. Lily threw herself in front of her firstborn and the flesh eating curse hit her in the side.

_Together we always pull through_

_We always pull through_

_Oh Mother _

_Oh Mother_

_Oh Mother_

Hyacinth screamed and suddenly there was a rush, Sirius after James (for he'd never specified that emotional hurt wasn't included, and he had an oath to fulfil) Remus and Severus knelt down to Lily while the crowd gathered scrambled off to either inform the Aurors of what happened, tell their friends or help Lily.

Lily woke up a few weeks later in a hospital bed in St. Mungo's. Severus held her hand, fast asleep in the chair he was seated in with Sakura asleep against his chest, Hyacinth was curled up on her uninjured side, Remus was asleep in another chair at the foot of her bed and had fallen forward (conveniently warming her feet). The last person in the room was Sirius. He sat on the side Hyacinth was on, seated on the floor with his back against the wall and arms resting on his knees. His hair, normally silky and beautiful, was unkempt and in tangles. It ran down his shoulders and onto his chest, across his open but sightless eyes.

For a moment she wondered if he was dead. But then the grey eyes flicked to her and he gave a smile. "Hey Lily." His voice sounded worse than he looked. "I just got in, but I imagine they have barely slept." Sirius said and Lily nodded. "I fulfilled my oath." He explained. "James had hidden himself in the Potter manor, but he forgets that I spent just as much time there as he did." He shook his head, getting rid of memories. "I don't suggest the interrogation room be used for a while. I imagine it still smells of blood."

Lily nodded, worry evident in her eyes as she looked at him. "You need to sleep Sirius." She told him and his eyes went back to her. "You know, I first thought that the worst thing about this whole fucked up situation was that Hyacinth got hurt." He told her and she didn't respond, obviously he wasn't finished and she could tell he needed to get this off his chest. "But after some thought, it isn't. Not really. It's a bad part of it, but not the worst." He took a breath and swallowed.

"A few weeks ago when I was told you were heading to the marriage and divorce registry with Snape, I went to get James and the first thing he said was 'Lily's been cheating on me and Snape, the bastard, beat her up.' And I believed him. So we rushed to the ministry, all the while he was telling me about how you were disappearing all the time and how you were starting to become violent to the kids _and I believed him." _In that one statement, there was so much self-recrimination that Lily want to gather him in her arms like a child and tell him everything was fine, but Sirius wouldn't appreciate that.

"I believed him because I would've rather thought that then have you leave. You've always been a constant in my life, always so kind and nice to everyone, and I was scared I was going to lose you like I did Regulus." His voice was thick with tears as he looked down to the floor, not being able to say what he needed while looking at her. "He was my baby brother and I couldn't protect him, so I let him hate me and I tried to hate him back but I can't because I can still remember midnight raids of the kitchen for ice-cream and him coming to me, crying his eyes out, after scraping his knee.

"A year or two after you and James got married, I came over unexpectedly to see you two and your whole face was bruised. I asked you about it, do you remember?" He asked and Lily nodded as he looked up at her before down at the floor again. "You told me it was nothing and you were so distressed about it that I let it drop. I went and asked James about it when he got home and he told me to drop it. And I did because I couldn't stand the thought that something like _this_ was going on under my nose. I wasn't strong enough to think that I couldn't protect you like I couldn't protect Regulus so I let it drop." He said and he slammed his hands into the floor.

"I let it drop! If only I hadn't then none of this would've happened! You could've been free years before this, living happily instead of in fear." He shook his head and looked up at her. "The worst thing about this whole thins, apart from the you being beaten, is the fact that he was hurting you and you didn't tell me; even when I asked." Sirius said and Lily knew he wanted to know why, and she knew she couldn't lie to him.

"I thought you'd side with James. He was your best friend." She explained and Sirius shook his head, sadly. "You're one of my best friends as well." He said and Lily could feel tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't blame you for anything that has happened Sirius." She told him firmly and he shook his head, pushing himself to his feet. "If I hadn't have been so blind, such a fucking pussy, then this could've come to an end long before it did. And I almost lost you." He said and Lily realised that he wasn't just hurting over this, but over losing Regulus and his family all those years ago as well.

"Sirius, any time you need to talk I'm here for you." She said as he kissed her forehead. "I know Lily, Thanks. Remember that I'm here for you as well and I will be watching Snape. If he even looks at you wrong I want you to tell me and I'll kick his ass for you." He promised and Lily laughed. "He wouldn't do that." She said and Sirius shrugged. "I'm still gonna watch him like a hawk." He said, walking to the door. "Do you wan some coffee?" He asked and she nodded. "Excellent, I'll be back in a few."

"Sirius!" She called out before he shut the door behind him. He stuck his head back in and she smiled at him. "Don't do anything too stupid, we have to stick together or else we'll come apart at the seams." She said and he rolled his eyes. "Coffee is just down the corridor. I doubt even I could get into trouble in that short of time." He said but they both knew what she was talking about and his wink to her just before the door shut was reassurance enough.

She just had to remember to tell him that Regulus was alive when he got back. Regulus had suddenly _disappeared_ a month or two before her wedding to James, coinciding with the disappearance of his parents. But unlike his parents, he wasn't killed by the Dark Lord. He was in love with a muggle woman, her sister, and was living in the country side, running a small bed and breakfast with Petunia and expecting twins soon.

_All of you're life you have spent _

_Burying hurt and regret_

_But Mama he'll never touch us again_

_Everytime he tries to break you down _

_Just remember who's still around and sober_

_And we're stronger_

_We'll never have to go back again _

Lily smiled at her sister as the older woman tugged the veil down over her face. She was getting married to Severus, properly this time, and it was only a small ceremony. As soon as they finished this one, they would go to a church in the wizarding world and have a bonding ceremony as well. They'd decided to live at Spinners End, in the muggle world, and send their kids to Muggle School before Hogwarts. But they'd still need a bonding ceremony to be legal in the wizarding world.

The doors of the bonding site were opened and she took Sirius' arm as he walked her up the aisle to Severus. Both her parents had died so Sirius was walking her down the aisle. She wasn't sure whether to ask Sirius or Remus and had told them so. Severus had solved that problem by asking Remus to be his best man because _'Black would undoubtedly stuff it up if he had a bigger part in it that walking down the aisle. Probably can't even sign his name.'_

"And who is giving this woman away?" The priest asked and Sirius stuck up his hand, unnecessarily, before sending Severus a cheeky grin and opening his mouth. "I do, but I swear I will take her right back if you hurt her." He warned and Severus rolled his eyes while Lily and the priest chuckled. Remus whacked the back of Sirius' head and Hyacinth cracked up laughing as he held his sister, still a toddler.

"You can sit down now Sirius." Lily whispered and Sirius pouted. "But the benches are hard." He complained but went to sit next to Hyacinth and Regulus anyway. Lily had told him Regulus was alive and as soon as he'd gotten the address he'd gone to their bed and breakfast with a huge box. He'd knocked on the door, hopped in the box and waited. An hour later the door was opened and he was levitated inside and set down in front of a roaring fireplace.

The box, crate rather, was pried open and Sirius jumped out. There was silence as Regulus took in his big brother standing in a crate nervously as Sirius tired to think of something to say. He'd never been one for forethought. "Luke, I am your father." Was the first thing out of his mouth. "Sorry, not Luke." Regulus said resolutely. "Right-o, sorry. Are ye afraid of ghost stories Ms. Turner?" He asked and Regulus shook his head. "Nope, not a chick either." Sirius sighed and thought for a few more seconds before snapping his fingers.

"I'll huffle and I'll puffle and I'll…run away screaming like a little girl?" He asked and Regulus chuckled. "I remember the time when you said that to the Hufflepuffs. Weren't seen for days, traumatised for weeks afterwards." Sirius nodded. "They're all evil, I swear. Just like …" He leaned forward, as if about to let out a huge secret and Regulus also leant forward. "Muggle Elekticity." Regulus rolled his eyes and switched on a lamp. Sirius squealed like a little girl and jumped back in the box. He popped his head out a few seconds later.

"Oh, I forgot. I brought you your favourite chocolate." He said and they spent the whole night together, taking about everything and working through their differences. A shocked Sirius was also introduced to his pregnant sister in law, who he recognised with delight. He was now officially Hyacinths Uncle. He stayed at the bed and breakfast for the rest of the week before heading off to help with preparations for the up coming wedding. Though Regulus and Petunia came as well.

Lily smiled as Severus lifted up her veil, leaning down to kiss her as the priest married them. Severus smiled as he pulled out a bunch of flowers for her; Queen Anne's Lace. She walked to the limousine waiting for them and decided that their bonding ceremony could wait; they were only renewing their vows anyway. So the beautiful red head turned around and firmly told everyone she was going on a honeymoon with Severus and if even one of them followed (insert firm glare at Sirius) then she would castrate them painfully. Even Severus winced; she didn't consider castration painful _normally_?

She smiled down at her children and gave them both a huge hug, promising to contact them as often as she could. She took Severus hand and they were almost in the limousine when Hyacinth spoke up. "Now remember kiddies, don't use protection because I want a brother." He said sternly as Lily practically dived in the car, Severus following after a stern glare at the hysterical Sirius, who was obviously the cause of the comment. The blushing 'newly weds' were driven off to start their honeymoon as Hyacinth received a pat on the back from Sirius and several galleons and two bars of chocolate from Remus and Regulus.

_Oh Mother we're stronger for all the tears we have shared_

_Oh Mother don't look back_

_Cause he'll never hurt us again_

Okay, Remus immediately sided with Lily because even though James was a part of his Pack, Lily was in it before James and thus has rank, seniority and preference. The song used was Oh Mother by Christina Aguilera (no, I don't own any part of the song).

I also don't own Harry Potter because if I did Harry wouldn't have married Ginny (or named his children so horribly) and he would instead be with any number of other people (both male and female), Sirius and Remus wouldn't have died, Tonks wouldn't have gotten with Remus, Severus wouldn't have died (he's good I tell you, good!) And the Dursleys would be killed by vengeful friends/lovers of Harry or Harry himself (dark or not, don't care) while Voldemort confessed his secret love/infatuation with Harry and look! He even obtained a new body because _seriously_, no want wants to look like that. Have I proven I don't own it yet? I could keep going but I have chapter three of my other story to finish. (Hey look, shameless pimping of my other story! The Dragomirs.)


End file.
